Street Rat Hanyou permanent hiatus
by Kuda-Kitsune
Summary: Sorry guys, never gonna be finished
1. Street Rat

**WhoopWhoop! Mi second fanfic, this time a InuYasha one! Hokay! cracks knuckles oww... alright, this is a specific InuYasha/Aladdin crossover. it has the main plot of Disney's Aladdin, with quite a few word-by-word parts. Hey, what can I say - love the movie! But i will have most parts modified so that it fits the characters better - like Inuyasha is his usual rude-ass self. And also, I will add in some scenes of my own concoction, just to spice it up and take a bit more away from the fluffy-disney stuff. Hey, this isnt gonna be rated T for nothing! and heres the big-butt disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER!: Disney's Aladdin belongs to Disney Co. and ONLY Disney co., as well as InuYasha and characters belong ONLY to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just the twisted mind behind the crossover.**

**And no. This version is not a musical.**

* * *

" Stop Thief!"

A young boy hurtled over the rooftops, lurching to a stop in front of a particularly large gap between two houses, clutching a bread loaf to his chest.

A large man decked out in royal guard armory clambered over the opposite edge of the roof, followed closely by a few thugs in the same costume.

" I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" he bellowed, huffing heavily from exertion.

The young boy stared from them, to the bread in his hands, and back.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" he said exasperatedly, before turning and launching off the roof edge with a battle cry.

With the ease of a well-practiced pro, he fell onto a rope clothesline, sliding down it like a skate boarder. His weight caused the rope to buck, making him wobble from side to side, accumulating various items of clothing in his arms that he dislodged.

Whipping a woman's - underthing - from his face, he gulped when an open window came into view, the old woman in it screeching and slamming the shutters closed at the sight of a laundry-laden boy rocketing towards her.

Just as the window slammed shut, the boy slid into it full-force, bouncing off it and hurtled earth-bound. His trip down would have been momentarily broken by an overhanging window shade, but he crashed right through it and continued so through a few more.

He slammed into the ground, so much as a pile of laundry. Suddenly, his hand reached out, instantly catching the forgotten loaf of bread in mid-air with ease.

The boy sat up; blankets and shirts falling off of him, as he looked skywards, while the astonished and furious guards still on the rooftop shook fists and swords at him.

"There he is!"

"You won't get away so easy!"

The boy laughed. "You think that was easy?" he said, brandishing his breadloaf like a baton. His dog-ears perched atop his head twitched, catching more guard's voices coming round the corner - and fast.

He stood up, kicking off random underwear and wrapping a tan blanket around himself to disguise his vivid moon-silver hair. He casually walked over to a group of giggling women whom were watching his antics.

"Morning ladies!" He grinned.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we InuYasha?" One of the older women play-scolded, leaning out of a low open window.

"Trouble?" InuYasha smirked." Keh, no way! You're only in trouble if you get caught…gack!" He was cut short; getting wrenched around by a huge guard with bull youkai horns sprouting from its forehead.

" Gotcha!" it bellowed.

"I'm in trouble." InuYasha grunted out through the tight grip the guard was putting on his throat.

"And this time… ARRGH!" the guard yelled, suddenly having his turban yanked down around his chin. Atop his head stood a little fox-kitsune, grinning down at InuYasha.

" Perfect timing Shippo, as usual." InuYasha saluted to the said kitsune.

"Anytime!" Shippo bowed mockingly, leaping onto InuYasha's shoulder and clinging on tight at his 'hang on!' InuYasha turned on the turbo, dashing through the market place crowd and various scattered guards.

He easily ignored the fruitless shouts of 'stop!' and 'get back here!' After nearly fourteen years of aquaintinceship, you'd think that they'd learn that he would never listen to them. He rounded a corner, going so fast that he skidded around the next turn at the sight of a barricade of guards.

"InuYasha, we gotta shake 'em!" Shippo trilled frantically in his ear.

"I know, runt!" he grunted, launching into the air. He glanced down, grinning at the sight of a large amount of crates and random wood stacked up in the middle of an alleyway. Shippo caught the look in his eye and followed his line of vision.

" InuYasha no! We can't do…" Shippo cut off short as his breath was taken away by a sudden gust of wind, InuYasha had dropped suddenly behind the crates. He roughly shoved Shippo off his shoulder and began pushing against the crates, causing them to begin to tip. Shippo leaped up and began tugging on InuYasha's pants leg.

" Don't do it InuYasha! Remember what happened last time?" he yelled only to be kicked off, rolling away.

" Lemme alone!" InuYasha grunted, still heaving against the crates.

"You said we gotta shake 'em, so that's what I'm doing!" InuYasha could now hear the guard's voices - they had finally caught up. He grinned, backing up and launching himself at the now unstable crates. He delivered them a sharp punch, causing them to completely collapse and topple over onto the unsuspecting guards.

In the resulting dust cloud and pandemonium, the two thieves vanished down a dark corridor, unnoticed and happy to be that way.

ooooo00000ooooo

"All right amigo, a feast!" InuYasha said, breaking off half of the breadloaf and handing it up to Shippo whom was perched on the barrel beside him. Shippo gladly took it, and promptly began taking huge bites of the loaf, almost shoving the entire thing in his mouth. InuYasha was ripping off pieces roughly with his teeth and chewing slowly. He looked up at Shippo beside him.

"Hey, don't eat too fast or you'll choke!" he warned. Shippo gave an unidentifiable 'mmph?' before coughing violently. InuYasha delivered a sharp smack to his back, causing the tiny kitsune to tumble forwards off the barrel. It seemed to do the trick though. Shippo lay there where he fell, gasping for breath.

" Toldja." InuYasha grunted, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

" H-hey, you were the one who made me talk in the first place!" Shippo declared, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

" What?" InuYasha leaped forward and grabbed Shippo by his bushy tail, hauling him up to eye level. " I was the one that told you NOT to choke, and you had to be an idiot and do it anyways!"

" Liar! You said…huh?"

Their bickering was cut short by a clanking sound coming from a few garbage barrels not too far away from where they sat. InuYasha dropped Shippo and stood up, his ears swiveling towards the sound.

Out of the dark shadows cast from the barrels crept two young children, the elder, a girl, clutching a half-eaten fish in her hand. They were both youkai, as they had soft antennae sprouting from their foreheads and tiny gossamer wings folded against their backs. InuYasha snorted and turned around, pretending to ignore the terrified children, ripping off another piece of bread from his loaf. Shippo, however, looked down at his own loaf of bread in his hand, sighed, and slowly walked towards the children.

They shrunk back into the shadows, pressing against the wall in terror. The girl pushed the little boy behind her bravely, baring her tiny fangs. Shippo stopped a few feet ahead of them, placed his loaf on the ground and walked backwards slowly, both hands open and in plain sight. InuYasha watched from the corner of his eye in interest.

Shippo remembered what it had been like, fearing for your life every second of the day and night. That was how it had been until InuYasha had seen him attempting to steal a mango from a street vendor. He saved him by pretending he was his little brother, and by some miracle it worked despite Shippo gnawing his wrist in fear. And so, InuYasha took him under his wing, treating him like a little brother, teaching him the tricks of the trade, and pestering him just like a sibling. Sure, Inuyasha was a hanyou - dog to be exact - but Shippo owed his life to InuYasha and sticked by him like glue no matter what.

The girl looked from Shippo, to the bread loaf, and back before lunging forwards and snatching the bread loaf up and whisking it back to the little boy - probably her brother - and splitting it, him getting the larger piece. Shippo sighed contentedly and marched past InuYasha proudly, puffing his little chest out.

InuYasha watched him go past, looking back at the helpless siblings. He moaned, for if he didn't do something his damned conscience would be driving him mad all day. Huffing, he turned around and walked over to the preoccupied children. He dropped his share of the loaf on the girl's head, watching her wince and pick up the bread. The little boy looked up at him with shining eyes before launching forwards and hugging his leg in thanks.

InuYasha blushed a little, shaking off the little boy roughly with a 'wouldja get off?' The little boy smiled earnestly up at him and returned to his wary sister, who pulled him back into the shadows. InuYasha huffed again, trying to regain his composure before walking over to the extremely smug Shippo.

In passing, InuYasha stuck his foot out and gently bowled the giggling kitsune over. Shippo stood up and leaped onto InuYasha's shoulder, still giggling.

" You're still blushing!" he squeaked happily into InuYasha's ear, earning a harumph and a bonk on the head. Complaining loudly, Shippo began to gnaw, gently though, on InuYasha's ear. The last time he bit him roughly earned him a severe beating and being thrown across two rooftops - literally. He learned the hard way how sensitive those appendages were.

Bright light blinded Shippo for a second as they stepped out onto the main street, the midday sun beating down on the heads of many shoppers. Suddenly, from down the street, a trumpet sounded and the crowd parted like fish pushing InuYasha and Shippo backwards. A beautiful white stallion came into view, carrying a much less beautiful man covered in royal colours and decorations. He trotted proudly down the street, gazing down his nose in contempt at the shoppers.

" On his way to the palace I suppose." Said one man in front of InuYasha.

"Another suitor for the princess." Another said in response. InuYasha looked up at the so-called suitor. Didn't look like much. Damn ugly too.

Suddenly, InuYasha was pushed aside by the legs; the little boy from before dashing forwards giggling madly. His sister was in hot pursuit, an extremely worried look plastered on her face. The little boy ran straight in front of the stallion, causing it to rear and whinny in surprise. The sister snatched the boy out from under the horse's hooves just in time before it stomped on the ground.

"Out of the way, you filthy brats!" the suitor roared, raising his long whip up to strike the children, the crowd gasping.

"HEY!" Just before the whip struck the children, InuYasha dashed forwards and took the full force of the whip on his forearm. The whip wrapped around his arm and InuYasha grabbed it and yanked the whip from the suitor's hand in one fluid motion. "If I were as rich as you," He gathered the whip in his hand. "I could afford some manners!" He threw the whip back into the suitor's face. The suitor pulled the whip from his head and gasped, glaring down at InuYasha with venom, which InuYasha easily matched.

"I'll teach you some manners!" he yelled, charging forward and elbowing InuYasha square in the chest, causing him to fall over backwards - straight into a huge puddle of mud. Shippo, whom was on his shoulder the entire time, got completely coated. He sat up, spitting mud out of his mouth. InuYasha propped himself up on his elbows, glaring up at the suitor. Many watchers-by started laughing at InuYasha.

InuYasha sat straight up. "Lookit that Shippo! Its not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" He said, plenty loud for the suitor to hear. He sputtered, turning round in his saddle to glare down at InuYasha.

"Hah! You are a worthless street rat! Even less than that - I see you are a hanyou! A filthy half-breed! You were born a half-breed, you will die a half-breed, and only your fleas will mourn you!" He shouted back at InuYasha, as the palace gates slammed shut, causing Inuyasha's furious charge forwards to yank to a halt. Inuyasha pounded his fist against the gates in rage. He stepped back, Shippo catching up and placing a comforting hand on his leg.

" I am not worthless." InuYasha spat out, gazing up at the top of the enormous gates. "And I don't have fleas!" he said, his hand coming up to scratch his head in unconscious response. He looked at his hand and sighed, dropping it to his side.

"C'mon Shippo. Let's go home." He said defeatedly, turning around.

Riff-raff.

Street rat.

Half-breed.

Dirty blood.

Abomination.

Those were just a few of the names that Inuyasha has been called all this life. And just the names were about the same compared to the treatment. Beatings, having garbage thrown at you, having to run for your life - those were the usual and standable ones. The ones he couldn't stand were the looks. The actual scents of the emotions - disgust, contempt, even unexplainable hatred - that many people reeked of when they looked at InuYasha. Over the years, he had learned and developed a rare and undeniably valuable gift of being able to identify thousands of different scents, including emotions. Many times that gift has helped InuYasha escape tight and life-threatening situations.

InuYasha got a soft tap on his head from Shippo. "InuYasha? We're almost home." InuYasha looked up, knocked out of his reverie. There was their home - their 'palace' as Shippo proudly called it. It sat up top a huge abandoned building and had the best view of the entire city. While it was a bit of a hassle to get up there, no one else bothered them and they had shelter from the elements.

Climbing up a few broken walls and homemade ladders, they finally arrived home. There strewn around were various beaten up but still useful rugs, as well as many old pillows with a few having their stuffing coming out. Shippo leaped off of InuYasha's shoulder, running on all fours over to his 'nest' - a large assortment of pillows and blankets all piled up on a corner close to their window, which was so much a large hole in one side of the house. It gave a fantastic view of the palace in all its glory, absolutely glittering in almost mockery to the shabby brown stone houses surrounding it in awe.

Shippo dived headfirst into his nest, burrowing around until he felt satisfied with tonight's arrangement of pillows. He sighed contentedly, snuggling down and easily falling asleep. InuYasha walked quietly over to him, tucking a blanket around his shoulders.

InuYasha sighed, sitting down on the window ledge. He looked down at the slumbering Shippo. "Some day Shippo, things are gonna change." He said, looking back up, over at the sparkling palace in the distance. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

* * *

**Cut Scene! Yeah, yeah, no cliffies. I don't do cliffies, at least not very well yet. Whaddyah think? **

**Oh, and i need help from u viewers. I have InuYasha as Aladdin, Kagome as Jasmine, Shippo as Abu, Miroku as the Flying Carpet (yes, he will still be perverted - only to girls), Naraku as Jafar, Kilala as Rajah and I'm gonna add Sango as a extra - Kagome's first maid and best friend.**

**I'm trying to keep the characters in character... who can be Iago? I was thinking of leaving him the way he is and Genie as well, they are both too good characters to mess up. ( XD I can't wait to totally piss InuYasha off all the time with Genie) and Naraku - im gonna totally humiliate him. Kikyo got kicked out, but if you can come up with a good enough character for her, then shoot. By that I mean, send me a review with ur idea. I will hear all. **

**Next chapter - introducing, Kagome! TTFN!**


	2. Author's Note

Lolio.

… anyways - I had always hoped that I would never have to write one of these, but in the end I have to. I am terribly sorry for the immense delay of chapters - I have been preoccupied with school, manga, and the fact that I haven't watched an InuYasha episode in half a year and my bro n sis destroyed my Aladdin dvd. Also, I want to finish some more of 'A Half-Ghost's Blood" first. I have to pace myself.

BUT! I will eventually get writing on this again. I don't know how long it will take, but I will have a new chapter up when ever it is possible. With even better plot bunnies in my arsenal!

I also have to type up two one-shots. One is Inu-Yasha (finished) and the other is Bleach (in progress). They are both very good, if I do say so myself. Yeah yeah, bloated ego.

Thank You for reading this apology. Sincerely - Kuda-Kitsune


End file.
